


Enclosed

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actors, Partička, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, opřeníonějakoukárusex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czechactors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enclosed

**Author's Note:**

> Prohlášení: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Potloukal jsem se kolem jeviště, nějak jsem neměl, co bych před představením dělal. Ale zase jsem byl docela rád, že dnes vystupujeme v trochu atypickém prostředí, že máme po turné v divadlech a národních domech zase před sebou turné na vzduchu. Za hezkého počasí se dalo před zahájením sedět za jevištěm, klidně i lehce popíjet, což už jsme vlastně také udělali.

Jakmile ale Míša zpozoroval, že jsme příliš veselí, odehnal nás od stolu, abychom to zase nepřehnali. Rozuměl jsem tomu, a tak jsem se procházel na tom miniaturním prostoru mezi pódiem a lesem. Odtamtud na mě z ničeho nic zavřeštěl nějaký pták, což mě poněkud vyděsilo. Z mé pravé strany jsem pak uslyšel pobavené zafunění.

Ušklíbl jsem se, když jsem spatřil Igora, kterak s cigaretou v ruce postává za jednou z dodávek. Ani jsem nevěděl proč, ale najednou jsem si uvědomil, že dnes Igor vypadá nějak jinak, neobvykle. Jako by úplně změnil styl, jako by mu přeskočilo, jelikož chováním se ke svému standardu blížil jen okrajově.

Proč má najednou bílé triko s dlouhým rukávem, jež mu obepíná tělo, jako by je chtěl vystavovat? Ano, bylo chladno, ale běžně si oblékal stejně jako já mikinu, tak proč najednou zvolil rolák?

A proč má upnutější rifle? Takové přece nikdy nenosí… Polkl jsem, jelikož pohled na Igorův rozkrok, tísnící se pod vrstvou látky, na mně jisté následky zanechal. Tušil jsem, že příval krve do mých slabin, zrychlený tep a rosolovitý pocit v oblasti kolen nejsou právě tím, co bych na tomto místě potřeboval.

Rozhlédl jsem se a trochu se uklidnil, jelikož jsme se nacházeli někde, kde na nás nikdo neviděl, stále tady ale byla šance, že někdo náhodou půjde kolem. Zalétl jsem očima k Igorovi, jenž právě potáhl z cigarety a zřejmě ani nezamýšlel, že by to na mě mohlo mít nějaký vliv. Jenže mělo a ne zrovna malý…

V duchu jsem si vynadal za svou nadrženost, ale stejně jsem se vydal ke svému příteli, jenž právě típl nedopalek.

"Proč's tam tak stál?" zeptal se mě, strčil ruce do kapes a opřel se zády o auto.

"Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, co se s tebou děje. Je na tobě dneska něco zvláštního," pokrčil jsem rameny. U někoho jiného bych se snažil zatloukat, že se mé myšlenky ubíraly tak stupidním směrem, ale Igor mě už kolikrát taky hltal pohledem, takže mi to bylo tak nějak jedno.

"Co třeba?" usmál se, což mě donutilo rovněž naznačit dobré rozpoložení.

"Všechno," začal jsem neurčitě a dál se mu díval do rozpustile jiskřících očí. "Možná je to tím chlastem, ale přijdeš mi dnes hrozně ztřeštěný."

Následoval žraločí úsměv mým směrem, jenž také Igor, pokud se zrovna nezalykal smíchy u Geňova hádání, nepoužíval často. S udiveným výrazem a úsměvem na rtech jsem jej pozoroval, dokud mi oči nesjely kousek níže. Pozvedl jsem ruku a dlaní se dotkl strniště, které už na světě nějakou dobu bylo, regulérně by se dalo již nazvat vousy.

"Kdo jsi a co jsi udělal s Igorem?" zeptal jsem se polohlasem, když jsem palcem přejížděl po zarostlé tváři, líbilo se mi, jak jsou některá místa prošedivělá. Málokdy Igor nosil takový porost, málokdy se takhle usmíval… a zaskočil mě ještě více, když jsem se prstem dostal až k jeho spodnímu rtu, pohladil jsem jej a vzápětí jen zíral, jak první článek v Igorových ústech zmizel a byl stisknut předními zuby.

Vážně jsem netušil, co se s mým přítelem děje, ale při pohledu do jeho rozverně pokukujících očí mi došlo, že se mi to líbí, tak proč nad tím dumat. Dokonce mě tak vyvedl z konceptu, že jsem ani náhodou nestihl zareagovat na jeho náhlý pohyb, během něhož se dostal za mě a s citem mě přitiskl k autu. Položil jsem ruce a čelo na plech, bylo mi úplně jasné, co bude následovat a… já se těšil. V kalhotách mi zacukalo, vzápětí mi byly rozepnuty a staženy ke kolenům, přesto jsem se snažil roztáhnout nohy, jak jen to šlo.

Pak jsem uslyšel znovu zvuk šustící rifloviny a otření se čehosi tvrdého o můj zadek.

"Ty's na to myslel celou dobu," vyjekl jsem nepříliš mužným hlasem, když mi došlo, že těžko se mohl takhle rychle vzrušit. Asi bych to řekl i normálně, kdyby se mi do těla právě nevecpalo něco, co jsem tam vlastně mít chtěl.

Pocit příjemného naplnění se mi prohnal tělem, na krku jsem ucítil škrábající vousy. Zaklonil jsem hlavu, abych se o ně mohl otřít víc.

"Víš, jaké to bylo, vydržet s tímhle v tak těsných riflích?" zeptal se mě, ale odpověď stejně slyšet nechtěl. Místo toho jsem tiše zasténal, když do mě tvrdě přirazil. Ještě párkrát udělal mezi pohyby pauzy, poté už se ale vůbec nedržel zpátky. Nebyl na to čas a ani vůle.

Položil jsem si hlavu na jeho rameno a nechal se šukat, slyšel jsem jeho funění, sem tam doplněné o sten. Slastné pocity se mnou šířily jeden za druhým, začal jsem zpracovávat sám sebe, ale měl jsem do budoucna trochu jiné plány. Věděl jsem, že se Igor udělá dříve než já a to mi hrálo do karet.

Taky se tak stalo. Igi zavrčel, pak znovu a vyvrcholil uvnitř mě, zanechávaje své genetické dědictví v mém těle. Opřel se na moment o mě, dokonce mi snad vtiskl polibek na krk a pak se stáhnul. Upravil se a počkal, dokud se neotočím, v kalhotách kolem kolen to fakt šlo blbě, navíc s erekcí, že…

Sundal jsem si mikinu a hodil ji na zem, pak se podíval na něj. On se snad ještě usmíval?! Vážně. Když si klekal, tak se tvářil tak vychcaně, že jsem tomu nemohl uvěřit. I s tímhle počítal. V hlavě už se mi ale rodila myšlenka na to, co rozhodně čekat nebude.

Zabloudil jsem prsty do jeho vlasů, zatímco on mi ústy prováděl téměř umělecké dílo. Užíval jsem si jeho péči, horké vlhko úst, vynalézavost jazyka… Nijak neprotestoval, když jsem jej přinutil přidat na tempu, naopak začal se ještě více snažit, což jsem ocenil poměrně hlasitým stenem. Kdyby mi to právě nebylo tak strašně jedno, možná by mi vadilo, že nemusíme být úplně sami.

Jeho ruce mi něžně hladily koule, zvládal jsem mu už jen přirážet do úst, tisknout zuby k sobě, abych nesténal nahlas … Ovšem v okamžiku, kdy jsem cítil, že už budu, jsem se vzchopil a silněji jej chytil za vlasy, vymanil svou erekci z jeho dosahu a druhou rukou jsem ji namířil na jeho tvář.

"Zavři oči," zavrčel jsem tiše, párkrát se sám sebe dotknul a pak už jsem jen sledoval, jak bílé prameny dopadají na jeho rty, líce, jak ulpívají v hustém strništi a jak pár kapek stéká dolů. Hnědé oči se otevřely a šokovaně se na mě zadívaly.

Ten pohled se mi líbil. Upravil jsem se a vytáhl z kalhot kapesník, Igor si jej vzal, ale místo úklidu se na mě dnes podruhé vrhnul, tentokrát ale jen na ústa. Objal mě kolem pasu a prostě mě líbal, a já mu nejprve zdrženlivě, za moment již stejně náruživě odpovídal. Cítil jsem z jeho rtů chuť vlastního spermatu, což mi přišlo zvrácené úplně stejně, jako by to bylo poprvé.

Pomalu se odtáhnul, tváří se mu mihlo pousmání.

"Abys z toho taky něco měl," zamumlal spíše pro sebe a konečně dospěl k tomu, aby si očistil strniště.

"Nos to tak častěji," řekl jsem mu, když byl hotov.

"Nevím, zdá se mi to moc," přejel si dlaní po čelisti.

"Já jsem nemluvil jen o vousech," ušklíbl jsem se a sjel jej pohledem od hlavy k patě. A soudě podle Igorova úsměvu, jenž se opět dal označit jako rozverný, o tom bude alespoň přemýšlet


End file.
